Shigure's Childhood Arc
The Shigure's Childhood Arc '''is the thirteenth arc in the Kenichi: History's Mightiest Discple manga series. Story Gentle Legend The arc begins in Ryozanpaku with the masters bored that Kenichi isn’t around. Hayato saw that Kenichi forgot his lunchbox so Apachai decided to bring it to school while Sakaki, Akisame, and Kensei Ma were too busy playing Jaken to decide. As Apachai was walking to Kenichi’s school, he saved a boy that was playing soccer by some motorcyclists hitting things. Apachai then retrieved a man’s savings for his wife’s surgery from bank robbers. And finally he saved a baby boy that was trapped in one of the top floors of a burning building. At Kenichi’s school, Apachai made it just in time for Kenchi to eat lunch. But he forgot it somewhere while getting to Kenichi. Back at Ryozanpaku, Kenichi and Honoka heard about Apachai from the news and saw Kenichi’s lunchbox was left around there at the fire. Shigure's past At a killing field, Shigure watched a swordsman named Shirahashi defeat another swordsman by only giving him a shallow wound and told him that he could never hold a sword again. Shigure challenged him to collect his sword (thinking it was made by her father), but found out it wasn’t the one she was looking for. At Ryozanpaku, Kenichi was running laps while towing Akisame. And when Shigure returned, Kenichi noticed that Shigure didn’t bring anything, since he usually sees her beaten up with a package when coming back from a trip. Kenichi brings some rice balls to Shigure’s room, but had to dodge some traps while coming in. After accidentally seeing Shigure, Kenichi got a nose bleed and fainted which activated another trap that shot arrows around him. Apachai came in and thought Shigure killed Kenichi, but Kenichi woke up and told him he was alright. Sakaki accidentally talked about Shigure’s swordhunting which she doesn’t want anyone to know, but decided to let Akisame tell Kenichi about it. Before the story, Akisame told Kenichi that he brought Shigure to Ryozanpaku and killed her own father. Decades ago when Akisame was still training in Jujitsu, he was called to the Kousaka Clan dojo. The master showed Akisame a blade that was in one of his antique stores, but it wasn’t a katana it was a human killing kitchen knife. Akisame noticed the blade was just created a while ago, had killed someone only a month ago and has no signature on it. Akisame went to find the person who created the blade, but found out he was followed by Shigure who was a small naked child at that time. The child then disappeared when Akisame wanted to ask questions. Eventually, Akisame reached the swordsmith’s home and found out that Shigure (who was nameless at that time) was the latter’s daughter. Shigure's Father asked Akisame to kill him, but let him do it later. He revealed to Akisame that a mysterious group called Yami was formed shortly after World War II and recently made serious matches between schools so that martial arts would not disappear from the world. He then told Akisame that Yami funded him to create blades, but lost his techniques while making them. The swordsmith’s master cut off his arm when he tried to steal a technique and had an artificial arm. The child showed off her shuriken techniques (which was remarkable for her age), since that’s the only way for her to play. The child offered Akisame a Uni and Chestnut that she made. The child knows the basics of learning and martial arts. When a boulder was about to fall on the child, the swordsmith rushed in and cut the rock in half while Akisame slid in to save the child from the split rock. The swordsmith was also a master swordsman, but was also dying from a disease. Back at the swordsmith’s house, he left the last katana he made to his child. Then after hearing that Akisame knows some Jujitsu, the swordsmith attacked Akisame for a battle to the death. The swordsmith pushed Akisame to a cliff and had a massive Seikuken around him. However, Akisame threw him over the cliff and caught his artificial arm before he fell. But the swordsmith cut his artificial arm off and fell to his death, since he wanted to show his daughter an example of what would happen if she becomes someone that kills people. The child cried for the loss of her father. Then Yami showed up to obtain the last blade that the swordsmith created that holds all of the steel’s secrets. Akisame asked the child if she wanted to leave the mountain with him and she nodded yes. Akisame tried to explain about the child’s sadness because of Yami’s greed, but the men ignored it. Suddenly, the child used the last katana to slice the boss’ mask in half. All of the men attacked, but Akisame used his '''Infinite Rumbling Wheel to tie up all the men together. The boss then warned Akisame about the danger that Yami will send him before the two left. Akisame felt sort of guilty after what he did to the swordsmith, but couldn’t believe the latter didn’t name his own daughter. When it started raining, Akisame decided to name the child Shigure. Akisame left Shigure at the Kousaka Clan’s Dojo as the Weapons Master’s Adopted Daughter, since he didn’t have any experience raising children. The Weapons Master passed away after many years later and lived at that dojo until Akisame entered Ryozanpaku. Back in the present, Akisame told Kenichi that Yami was separated into two factions: Bare Handed and Weapons. Also Shigure always go on trips to collect her father’s swords that were used in death matches. Kenichi wanted to know about Shigure’s feelings, but she whispered while upside-down, “That’s a... Secret.” Major Fights Story Notes *This is the second arc that focuses on one of Ryozanpaku masters' past. The first was Apachi Flashback Arc *Shigure and Akisame had known about Yami before joining Ryozanpaku. References Navigation Category:Story arcs